The Goblet of Fire
by midnight evil
Summary: Cedric and Bella are together and about to get married. Cedric signs up for the triwizard tournment but something happens that makes Bella and Cedric get into a fight at the last task something happens to them. Will they come back as the same people.
1. Chapter 1

**Cedric and Bella are together and engage. Bella lives with Cedric and his parents her life is great unil the triwizard tourament came up. Cedric is now Edward Cullen and Bella is now Bella Cullen.**

It was early in the moring somewhere around six in the morning. I wake up with light kisses on my neck. I turn and see the love of my life and fiance Cedric Diggory. Me and Cedric knew eachother since we were in babies and grew up together with ower parents being good friends. At the age of tweleve Cedric came up to me with his face red as a tomatedo and his hand all sweaty I knew he was going to ask me out. After that day ower parents were so excited about us being together. On my seventeenth birthday Cedric propose to me and i said yes it did not matter if we were to young we just wanted to be together forever. I moved in with Cedric when my parents died two week after my birthday. Cedric was alway by my side no matter what and about two months I started to get better. Cedric mom and dad did not care about us sleeping together because we were getting married in about eight months.

I began to giggle while Cedric was still kissing my neck. "Good morning beautiful." He looked up and smiled at me.

I smiled and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him close. " Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept really good because you were back my side." He buried his face my neck.

"CEDRIC, BELLA YOU NEED TO GET READY TO LEAVE AND BREAKFAST IS READY!" Cedrics mom called. That's right we had that Kings World Cup today. Me, Cedric and his dad alway go every year since we were eight. I gave his a peck on the lips before I got out of bed. Cedric and I did not mind dressing infront of eachother we lost a vaginities on Cedric birthday which was two weeks ago. We got dress grabed ower bags and headed down stairs were were Cedrics parents are waiting in the kitchen with breakfast on the table.

"Come you two eat up we have to meet the other in sn hour." His dad said while bitting into his food. Cedric and I made a plate and started eating.

"Dad who elses is coming with us?"

''The Weasleys and two others." We just nodded and continued to eat. About ten minutes we were out the door to meet the other. Cedric and I walked hand in hand while following his to big tree.

"This is were we are meeting them." I started climing the tree with cedric behind me. Me and Cedric sat on the branch and waited for the others. Cedric took my face in his hands and started kissing me passionately. I started to giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. Cedric pulled me on his lap slowly so we won't loss ower balance and off out of the free. We stayed like that for a good five minutes when we heard Cedrics dad.

"Author. It's about time son." We looked down and saw the Weasleys and their friend coming this way. I was three red head, one red head girl, a boy with glasses who semed fumilure and a blond. I moves off Cedrics lap then stood against the tree looking at then.

"Sorry Amos. Some of had a sleepy started." He looked back at the boys. "This is Amos Diggory that works with me at the minitstree." I then saw Cedric hop off the tree and landed on his feet. "This young man must be Cedric am I right." Cedric stuck his hand out.

"Yes sir." Amos patted his back while smiling at Author.

I saw the boy with glass looked up and saw me. "Who is that girl up there?" Cedric looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella come down here right now." I played along

"No thanks I'm good up here." Cedric then glared at me while I smirked at him. The other I looked up.

"Bella I going to count to three if you are not down here when I get to three you will be in big trouble." I pretended to be scared and started climing higher. When I was getting higher I felt warm arms around me. I looked back and saw Cedric smirking at me. "You are in big trouble baby girl. I will make sure you not walk for a week." I was about to say something but was then thrown over his shoulder and jumped out of the tree. When we reach the ground he pull me off his shoulder and held in his arms like the husband does to his bride. " And this is Bella, my girlfriend." I hide my in his neck while waved at them. "This way." Then he started walking.

"Maries bead you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes sir."

"Great great pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you too sir."

Cedric was still walking with still in his arms every few seconds he would looked down and smile at me. When we got to the hill where the port key was he set me down but kept his arms around me.

"It just over there." He pointed to an old boot that was set there in the middle of the hill. We all gather around it.

"Why are they standing around that rusty old boot?" I heard the one with the glasses whos name was Harry Potter. I knew his name sounded familure, his story was the one I heard so many times.

"That isn't rust old boot mate."

"It's a port key."

"Come on lets go."

"What's a port key?"

Cedric and I put one hand on the boot and ower other was around each other holding on tight.

"On to three...one...two...three." We were then spinning up in the air then the ground turn into a big huge hole that all of us fell into. Everyone was screaming laughing while Me and Cedric kept holding on.

"Let go kids." I heard Author said

"what?" The blond said

"Let go." I repeated what Author said. They then let go and disappered. I looked at Cedric and see him smiling at me.

"Ready?" I looked at him and nodded then we let go. We started walking in the air so we would not hit the ground like we saw the other who was laying on the ground. Me, Cedric, his dad and Author landed on the ground trying not to laugh.

"Brillant isn,t it?" Cedric walked over to Harry to help him up.

"Thanks." Harry grab his hand and stood up. Cedric grab my waist and pulled me to him while we ran up to the hill to the others.

"Well kid welcome to the King World Cup." We all ran to have a look around. There were people on broom stick, setting up tents and having their face painted. While we were walking around their were boys was flying above our heads but we had to duke beacuse one was to close one almost hit us.

"Blimey."

"See at the match."

"See you there. Cedric, Bella." He patted our back before we walked away from them.

"See you later Cedric." He waved behind him but had his eyes on me. When we got to the tent it small but enough for us to stay in. We went inside and there was a kitchen, couch, to bedrooms, a bathroom and a dinning room. When I toss my stuff on the couch I felt warm arms around me. I turn and saw cedric giving me his sexy smirk.

"Ok you two I'll be back in a little while ok. I'll see you soon." Amos then was of the tent and zip doen the door. My feet was no londer touching the ground and I was over Cedric shoulder while he was walking to our bedroom.

"we have the tent to ourselves so lets take avanage of the seven hours we have." We were in our room and I was tossed on the bed with hoving over me.

"Whatever you say my love." He then kissed me I could tell we were in one hell of an afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid on Cedric chest trying to get my breathing under control while Cedric was rubbing my back trying to control his breathing as well. Once we got our breathing back to normal Cedric kissed my forehead.

"I can't wait to be with you forever Mrs. Diggory." I giggle a little then looked up at him to give him a peck on the lips.

"I can't wait either my wonderful husband." He gave a kiss on the lips then we heard the sound of the zipper door being open.

"Cedric, Bella we have to get ready we are leaving in a hour!" I heard Amos shout. I Got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

About thirthy minutes later we were all dressed and ready to go. Cedric never let go of me sinces we left the tent about ten minutes ago. When we got to the stadium the Weasleys and the others were alread there waiting for us.

"Are we all ready for this." Author. I think that's what his name is asked. We just nod our heads and headed inside. "Ok We are at the ever top." I looked up and my mouth just dropped. We never been to the every top and it was like one thousand feet high and there were lots of stairs.

I turn back to Author and gave him my best 'wft' look. It seems that Cedric saw it and tighten his hold on me then whisper into my ear. "It's ok Bella if you tired I'll carry you on my back." He smirked at me. I playfully punch his arm while giggling then we headed you.

After about twenty minutes we were on the forthyth section we need to get to one hundred. "Blimey dad how up are we?" I heard one of the twin weasley said.

"We'll put it this way." I heard a velet voice under us. I looked down and saw Draco Malfoy and his dad. Great. "if it rains. You'll be the first to know." We gave them an unhappy look. Cedric came up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist tightly. Malfoy began to explain why they were until his father hit in the stomch with his cane.

"Don't be stupid Draco, there's no need for these people." We turn to walk away but then he started talking again. "Do enjoy will you." His cane was holding onto Harrys arm. "While you can." He smiled then walked away. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk with the others.

Twenty minutes and hurts legs later we were finally there. "Come on now take your seats. I talk you these seaat were worth waiting for." You could not tell to being a broom I thought.

"Come on!" Me and Cedric smiled then there was the Irish flew pass us. "It's the Irish. There's Troy and Matt. This is going to be good." There were fireworks that made a dancing Lepercon that made me laugh. Everyone was cheering for then until the Vulgarens came (**Sorry if I spelled it wrong**). "Here come the Vulgarens!"

"It's about time." They went through the Lepercon that made us back up. They doing entertrence like they alway do.

"Who is that?" The blown headed girl said.

"That there is the best seeker in the world." everyone then was shouting Krums name and cheering louder.

"Krum!" They shouted. I just smiled and continued to watch.

After the match we said goodbye to the others and went to there tent. Cedric and I went straught into our bedroom. Once we were in our night growns we heard something going on outside. Amos then came running into the room. "We got to get out here. Now." Cedric then grab my hand and pulled me with him. Once we got outside we saw everyone scream,running and crying. I looked around and saw everything on the right on fire. "You two get back to the port key and stick together! Go!" Me and Cedric started to run. Everyone was making it hard for me to hold onto Cedric because they kept running front and between us. I try to hold onto Cedric hand but I was being shoved away.

"Bella!" I looked back and saw Cedric going the oppittsit direction as me. "Bella! Bella!" I had to run so I would not get trampeled on. I was running as fast as I ran until I trip and was nocked out.

CPOV

"Bella! Bella were are you! Bella!" I was still looking for my Bella until my father came.

"Cedric come on we have to go!"

"No! I'm not going without her!''

"Cedric we have to!"

"I don't care I'm not leaving without her!"

My father looked down and nodded. "Come on then lets go find her."

I was then running to the feild to find her. I was calling out to her over and over but still nothin. My father came up behind me and told me we had to go. There was tears going down my eyes as we walked up the hill to the port key me life will never be the same without her.

1 month later

It was month since I seen the love of my life once we got back and told mom she was crying for weeks. I never slept, never eaten that well, and left my room. I was on the train to Hogwart sitting with my friend from hufflepuff that try to talk to me but I kept staring out the window. It was going to be Bellas first time going to Hogwarts she was always home school by her parents.

"Come on man you have to eat something you haven't said a word since what happen to Bella." I kept staring out the window not saying a word to them. They did not know that me and Bella were getting married in December.

"Care to have anything from the troley dears?" I looked and saw an old women with the cart of candy.

"Want anything Cedric?" I shook and looked back out the window. "Cedric come on I know you miss her but you have to get over her it has been a month."

I was angry now I turn to stare at one of my friends. Jeff. "You better shut the hell you! You have no idea it is like to loss someone you love! Me and Bella have been together since we were twelve and we alway were together! So if you don't know what it's like then shut the hell up!" He looked at me shock just like the others Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm sorry man." I just shook my head and looked back out the window.

BPOV

It has been a month since I saw Cedric. The Weasley took me in because I was hit in the head pretty bad. I did not eat, sleep or left the room I really missed Cedric. This was my first time going to Hogwarts so was kind of nervous.

"Bella you will be fine." Hermione said. I was sitting with Harry, ron, and Hermione on the train they knews the school pretty well so was going to let them show me around. I went to the bathroom to change into my Ravenclew robe I looked down and saw the ring that he gave to me when he propose to me and I started to cry, I really wanted Cedric with me.

Once the train made it to hogwarts we piled out and enter the casel. I meant Professer Dumbledorm the head teacher of this school he told me to wait outside with some other student from a different school. 'I wonder what was going on' I thought. Then I heard the professer.

"Sit down everyone. I have some news about what will be going on this year and we have a new student here today. So please welcome a lovely new ravenclaw student." The doors then open. I took a deep and started walking through the doors. "Miss Isabella Swan." Started walking and saw every eye on me. Some of the boys whiseled and looked me with hunger. "Now let me tell the other ne-" I was aboout to sit down until heard my name.

"Bella?" I turn and saw someone that I thought I would never see again, the love of my life Cedric Diggory. He was on the other side of the room stand by his table looking at me tear were about to spill over.

CPOV

I did not even bother looking at the new student i just wanted to go to my room and mope "Miss Isabella Swan." The moment he said her name my head popped up to look at the double doors and then I saw her the love of my life walking over the Ravenclaw table. I stood up and called her name. Her head snapped up then turn to look at me. Everyone was looking at me now I saw tear coming down her eyes and began to sob hard.

"Cedr-" I did not let Jasper finish I just ran around the other table and saw that she was doing the same. When we were close enough she jumped into my arm while I spin her around. I started to cry because i thought i last her. She was crying into my shoulder while was crying in her chest. We pulled away to look at eachother.

"I thought i lost you." I whisper to her. I did not even care that there was other student looking at us.

Bella cupped my hand on oneof my cheeks"I thought I lost you too." I smiled and kissed her palm. I put her down and pulled her a kiss that might not allow to have young kids to watch but I did not care I have soon to be wife back

**That it for now hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of the goblet of fire with cedric and bella lets see what happenends next.**

CPOV

I did not know how long we been in this position it would have been days, months, years I did not care l would be happy to stay like this forever. Bellas face was buried in my neck my hands was being tangle in her hair I remember how much she loves it when I do that. I then heard someone clear their tought. We pulled away but kept our arm wrapped around eachother. We turn and saw Doubledorm standing there staring at us.

"If you two are done I would like to make the other annousment." The students started laughting but me and Bella did not care one bit about the other. We simpley nodded then stared walking back to our table. I felt Bella being pulled away from me. She was trying to get back to her own table, but I could not let her go. Not yet.

"Where do you think you are going?" I stared at her in the eyes.

"Back to my table."

"No, no, no , no and no I almost lost you and I'm not letting go you now." I bent down and lift her up and throw her over my shoulder. I laught when she let out a light yell. I walked over to my table and sat down then pulled her on my lap.

"Edward i'm supose to sit at my table." I look down at her and smiled that dazzle her so much. I saw her blush,god I missed that blush.

"Dose it look like I care about the rules right now. I have not seen you for a month and I'll be damned if I let you go now."

She lift her right hand up and stroke my cheek." Never have to worry about that again. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again before proffor Doubledorm started to speak again.

"Ok now that we know our new student now,lets get to the next news. Now this castle will not be your home this year... but home to very special guest as well." I land on head on Bellas shoulder not able to get the smile on my face. I heard the door open and I saw one of the teachers come running down the ally while grabing onto his chest. "You see hogwarts has been chosen." The ran up to him and staryed whispering in his ear. I heard some of the kid giggle. I felt Bella lean against me, I let out a low moan. I felt her giggle and sqirm in my lap was she really trying to kill me. I hope the teacher will not be that long because I don't think I can keep myself under control. Then saw the man run back up. " So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; the Twiward Tourament. For those of you do not know... the Triwizard Tourament brings together three school... for a series of magical contests. For each student is selected to compete. But let me be clear if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say that these contest are not for the faint hearted. Now more of that later and now please join me of welcoming... the lovly ladies from the Beaxbaton Academy fo Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." I looked and saw the girls walk down the isle with there blue outfit on. One greeting everyone they ran down the front then cross eachother. I looked up and sawa very tall women smiling at everyone. I pull Bella closer to me because it kind of scard me a little. I saw one girls take a bow with another that might be her sister then proffer kissed her and then started to speak again. "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang anf their high master, lgor karkaroff." Then we I saw the other team come in they were hitting their sticks to the ground (**sorry do not know what they are really called)** some of them were smiling at Bella while they pass by that made me glare at them and hold Bella a little tighter. After all the greetings we all started to eat. Bella was about to get up but hold on to her.

"What did just tell you. You are not going anywhere."

"I was just about to get off your lap so you can eat."

"l do not care l'm not letting you go,no matter what do you understand." I grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionite kiss.

"Yes." She mouned against my lips. She wrapped her arms around me pull me to her more. At this point I did not care where we were, we were just in our own little bubble. I quitckly lift her just to make her face me completely. I felt our tonge bruch against eachother and we were trying our best not to moun so loud. Bellas hands were tangling in my hair and pulling it lightly at that point I did not give a damn that people were around us I just need Bella more and I need her now. I started rubbing her against me that made her start breathing hard. I was so into the kiss that did not hear Jasper talking to me.

"Um dude you two are cossing way to must attachin right now." I pulled away and looked around and saw lots of eyes on us. I just shrug and went to kissing my love. I kept hearing my other friends talk. " Come on man we're eating.''

"Ya wait until we are done."

"Dude you just met the girl so would you please stop."

I was starting to get pissed. "Would you shut the hell up. This is not someone just met, this is someone that was almost I almost lost and now that I got her back and I hear you guy bitchin so just do me a favor and just shut the hell up." I did not care that the teachers heard me I just can not stand it that friends just talk and talk even tho they do not understand. When dinner was almost over I saw other teacher down a goblet. Proffor Dumbledorm stood up and stood next to the goblet. "May I have everyone attenchin. I would like to say a few words. Entiral glory that is what awakens a student, but to do that student must survive three extremly dangous task."

"That is so wicked." Jasper said. I turn him and smiled then turn back to the front.

"To explain all of we have intirnale of Mr. Boutermos cruch." (**sorry do not know how to spell his name)**. Just when he was about to walk up the ceiling was thundering and there was rain coming down. I held Bella close to meand buried my face in her hair. Just then it stopped. Bella and I looked up and was some creepy man putting his wand away. He came down shook Dumbledorm hand and took off to the side.

"Oh my god. That's Mad Eye Mood." I heard Bella. I looked at her confuse. How could she know him.

"You know him?" She looked up at me.

"Ya he is dark wizard capture him half of them in Askabam . He is really good." I looked up and saw the other teacher about to speak.

"After two consituration the minitress has included and no students under the age of 17 should put their name in the goblet." Everyone then started complaining saying it was not fair and other stuff.

"Quit!" Everyone then shut up then the goblet light up. "The goblet of fire anyone who wants to sign up have to write their name on the peice of paper and throw in the flame on this hour of Thurday night. Do not do so lightly if chsen there is no turning back. As of this moment the Tourment has begun." I would do this impress Bella. I would sign up for the tourment and win.

**What would happen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another chapter of the Goblet of Fire . I'm sorry it took a while to tipe another one , but i've been trying to make another likes of stories so sorry. Enjoy the chapter.**

BPOV

Are they insane putting something like this in schools. People could get hurt or killed. Why would they do this? I hope Cedric will not sign up for this, it will kill me to see him in this. While everyone continume to eat I snuggle more into Cedrics arms enjoying the warmth of his body against mine. I looked up and smiled at Cedric and kissed him on the his neck. Cedric rest his chin on the top of my head and started to breath hard and fast. He brought my chin up and kissed mewith so love and passion it was like we were never apart. We pulled away when we hear the leader of dorms start talking.

"Alright everyone it is time to start heading up to get some sleep." Everyone then started heading out of the Great Hall. I felt Cedric arms tighten around.

"Cedric we have to go." I whispered.

"I wish that we did not have. Just us being together. I finally have you back and now time goes by." I got up pulling him with me.

"Cedric we will be together again in the ok. Come on lets go." Me and Cedric was alone in the Great Hall. Cedric signed and grab my hand and started leading us out of the Hall. Once we catched up I looked up and saw so many stair way and the stairs were moving. Great.

"Ok everyone listen up. We are going to call your groups name and tell you which stair way you will be king and your going to follow your leader to your dorms." Cedric tighten his grip on my hand while Dubbledorm began to call the groups. "Slitheren! Right! Griffendor! Left! Hufflepuff! Right! and Raven Craw! Left! Follow your leader to your dorm! And have a good night." I looked up at Cedric and he then pulled me in for a hug.

"I will see you in the morning ?" Cedric did not say anything. He pulled away and grab my face in his hands.

"I will meet in the Great Hall for breakfast at six do not be late or I will come up to your dorm and punish you so hard that you would not be going to your classes for a month." I felt my face starting to burn up. Cedric cupped my cheek in his hand. "God I really miss that blush of yours." I laid my hand on his hand and brought my cheek closer to the palm of his hand. I closed my eye and relax felling the warmth of his hand. I then heard someone call my name.

"Swan come on." I open my eyes to see the leader of our group waiting for me.

I sign then turn back to Cedric then stepped back. "I'll see you later." I smiled at him i then turn and follow my group up the starirs to our dorms. I started having tears in my eyes. I have not seen Cedric in five months and now we are reunited once again. I turn to see him staring at me with his friends calling him but he did not move. My tears spilt over my eyes. I turn and continues up the stairs before he see me cry more.

CPOV

I watch Bella continue to walk back up the stairs I saw tears form in her eyes. I was about to walk up the stairs to hug her until Jasper hand grab my arm. "Cedric come on you will be fine without her for another eight hours ok so come on." I turn and glared at him then shove pass him to follow my group. We got to the entrence to our dorm who was the fat lady that was singing to a wine glass brake. The lead of our group said the password but she did not let us in. I was really not in the mood for her games so I repeated the password and she once again told us to hold on. Then she screamed loud I made the group cover their ears. Once she was done I yelled the password that made her flinch.

"Ok ok go on." She then open and I ran inside and then throw myself on the couch and rest my head on the arm rest and closed my eyes. Before it hit a minute i heard Jasper and Emmett coming my way.

"Cedric why are like this? You got the love of your life back and you are upset because?" I sat up and look them in the eyes.

" Because all this time being apart drove me crazy and now that I got her back I fell like we are seperated again because I could not be with her right now."

"So you can do something about that, like sneek out or something."

"I know but I want to have in my arms while we fall asleep together again. I want to watch her sleep like I away did." I got and went upstairs and got into my night clothes. I sat near the window looking up the stars while the boys were joking around with junk food that makes them act like animals I then got a great idea but have got to wait until everyone is asleep.

4hours later

I was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling waiting. I sat up and looked around to see everyone asleep. I quitly got up put my shoes on then slip out the room and out of my dorm with wife beaters(**I do not know what there really called sorry**) and boxers. I ran to the Ravenclaw dorm and said the password. The painting was to tired to know what she was doing but open the door. I ran inside and up to the girls room. I open the door slowly and walked in. I looked around the girls room to fine a beautiful face. Bella. I tip toe over to bed then started shaking her.

"Bella, Bella wake up." She slowly open eyes.

"Cedric?"

"Shhh come on." I held my hand out so she take it. SHe grab my hand and stood she was wear a realy hot night gown. SHe was wearing short tight boy shorts with leg warmers and blood red tank top. We quickly ran out the girls doom then started running to mine. She then tug my hand to stop.

"Cedric what are we doing?"

"Bella I been away from you for a long time. I just want to be with you again. I want to watch you sleep in my arms again. SO please stay with me tonight." Her eyes were wide but then a smile came on her face.

"Ok but if we get busted I'm blaming you." I smiled and gave her a preck on the lips then we began run until we stop the painting for my dorm. I told the sleeping fat lady the password and she opened. I pulled Bella inside and ran up the stairs to the boys room. I open the door then pulled her to my bed. I took my shoes off and clime back in bed. I lie down and open my arms for her to join me. She smiled then climb into my arms then I pulled the covers over us then relax in each others arms.

"This is where I want you to be." I said looking down at her with a smile.

"This is where I want to be. Forever." She smiled you at me. I lean down and kissed her. It was slow at first then hard and passionate. She tangle her fingers in my hair pulling me closer to her. I then turn to make her lay on her back and with me hoving over her. I moved aginst her causing her to moan against my lips. I pulled away from her and started kissing her down her chin then to her neck. I started sucking on her neck leaving little bites marks.

"Cedric." She moan she flipped us over she was over me. She attack my neck causing me to gasp. Her hand slip up and down on my chest. I tangle my finger in her hair pulling her closer and causing her to suck harder. I pulled her face up to me and kissed her. Our tongues fought and I always win. Her hands ran up my back under my shirt. I grab her legs and hitch then around my waist letting my hand up her thigh that made her start rubbing again me. I crush harder on her lips. About for another 15 minutes we pulled away.

"I love you Bella." I pulled on my chest.

" I love you too Cedric. Lets get some sleep." She snuggle into my chest and fell asleep. I look down and watch her sleep for about five minutes whitch was a beautiful sight ever.

The next morning I heard the guys getting up. I look down to no sight of Bella. I signed got up and got dressed. I brush my teeth, my hair then headed down stairs with the others. We made it to the Great Hall and sat down at our table. I got a plate and started putting food on it. While I was eating Jeff shook my shouldier getting my attention.

"Look there is Bella and her group." I turn head to see coming in with her unitform and robe on. She looked so fuckin hot in her skirt. She turn to me with a smile and waved at me and sat down. I got up from my seat and walked over to her table. When she she saw me coming she stood up from her seat. Once I got to her I pulled her into a kiss that my friends whisle.

I pulled away from her and snuggle her to my chest. " I missed you this morning. " I whisper to her.

"I had to leave early before anyone woke up." She whisper back. I pulled smiling down at her.

"Lets get you some breakfast." She was about to sit down but I pulled her up. "With me at my table."

"Ok."

I grab her hand and we began to walk to my table. Once I got there I told Emmett to scoot over so Bella can sit. I sat in my seat and pulled bella down with me I gave her clean plate so she can put what ever she wants on it. "Guys this Isabella Swan my girlfriend, Bella these are my friends Emmett, Jasper, Jeff, and Sam."

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Bella." They said at the same time.

"Cedric has told us so much about you Bella." Emmett said.

"Thats good. I hope you been good to him while I was gone for a while." She said playing with her food.

"There was really nothing we could do he was a mess for a month without you." Jeff said.

"What happen?" She asked.

"Bella lets not get into this." I beg

"I want to know what happen to you Cedric."

"He was a mess his parents told me everything. He did not come out of his room, he did not eat but his parents force him to, and we heard that he was screaming your name like he was looking for you." Jasper said. I did not want Bella to know what happen while she was gone. Bella turn to me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby it was not your fult." I pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Cedric. I been through the same thing but worse." I looked at her with shock. What did she mean about 'worse'.

"What do you mean?"

"I was so upset. I thought I lost you. I did not eat and evertime I try I throw up, I did not talk to anyone and if I did I would cry, and when I try to sleep I see your face and you walk away from me." My eyes went wide. " I almost died to." What! " I was so depressed that it got me very sick and I almost died from a broken heart." I felt tears coming down eyes

"My bella. My love." I pulled her to me to make her cry in my chest. "I love you so much I would never leave you again."

"I love you." I pulled her back and brush her tears away. She did the same for me. "Eat." She pointed at my plate. I saw that I only took a bite out of my toast. I laught and began to eat. She pourd some orange juice in her goblet. " Orange juice?"

"Yes please." she poured some in mine and she began to eat. There was one sasage left we both each for it. Our hands touch she pulled hers back.

"Go ahead."

"No you can have it."

"No you can have it."

"Bella I insiste."

"Well I insisted harder." We both laugh." How about we split it?" She said

"Ok." She picked it up with her fork and put the end between her teeth. Oh my god love this women. I bit the other end and once we had it to the middle our lips met. She was about pull away until I grab the back of her neck making our chest touch.

" Um excuse me but we are still eating here." I laugh then the bell rang for class. We stood up and walked out the Great Hall.

"So we is your first period?" I asked

"The Dark Arts class. You?"

"Same." We walked hand in hand to our class. We sat in the front of the class then waited until class started.

BPOV

Having Cedric with me was like me being home. While waiting for our teacher to come in to start class we started talking about the wedding we are suppose to have in a few months. Cedric said it will still be in December and will start planing it over break. Just then Master Moody came in.

"Ok now sit down and shut up." Everone then sat in their seats and stop talking. "Master Mood. Ex orer I'm your new defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Doubledorm asked me end of story goodbye the end. Any question?" I'm scared now. "When it come to the Dark Arts. I believe in a prajical aproch, but first whitch of you can tell me how many ungivable curses there are?"

No one said anything so answered. "Three sir."

"and they are so named." He was writing them down on the chock bourd.

"Because they are unforgivable the use on one of them will-"

"Earn you a one way ticket to Alaskband corret. The minitree thinks you are two young to see what the curse do I say different. YOu need to know what there up again! You need to be prepaired! Need to find another place to put your chewing gum beside on the side of your desk Mr. Hardy." I turn to see one of Cedric friends putting gum on the side of his desk. I did not hear what he said, but it made made Moody throw the chock at him. I was starting to get nervouse. "Now which curse should we see first? Hale!"

"Yes?"

"Stand."Emmett got up from his chair." Give us a curse."

"Well my dad did tell me about one. The inpureas curse (_Do not know have to spell the curses name sorry)._

"Yes your father will know all about that he minitree the creck a few years ago. Perhapes this will show you why." Oh god.

"Ingrowisho. Stupereo." A bug was then flying on peoples head on their arms. I was afraid of them. The it landed on my arm clawing up my to my shouldier. I stood till with my eyes close and felt tears drawing up.

"Please get it off of me." It then off of me Cedric found my hand and held it. Moody then was infront of us.

"Diggory. What is another curse."

"Thats the cuseotis curse."

"Corret corret come on. JUst relax. Crosheo." Then the bug started doing somethingthat was making Cedric unconfable. I looked way I could not bear it any more.

"Stop! Can't you it's bothering him! Stop it!" Moody then stopped then came over and set the bug on my books.

"Perhapes you can give of the last curse Miss Swan." I knew what it was.

"The killing curse." I whispered.

"Right." He then said the spell and the bug died. "There was only one person who survived it, and he is sitting in this room. He then went over to Harry. The bell then rang I grab mine and Cedric books then went up to Cedric who did not move and set our books down and hugged him.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter of the Goblet of Fire I hope you enjoy this one.**

Bpov

I held Cedric in my arms while everyone was still clearing out of the room. Cedric was shaking like crazy this is why the curses are forbidden I hate to see Cedric like this. I pulled back and held his face between my hands making him look at me.

"Baby you going to be ok. Why don't you go back to your common room and rest. I'll tell the teachers that your sick." He looked at me in the eyes.

"If I go I want you to come with me. What Moody did to you made you shake too." He grab my hand and we head to his common room. He said the password to the fat lady and ran inside and up to the boys room. We laid there talked about what today and moe things.

" I was thinking about about joying the torament." I shot and looked at him.

"Are crazy."

"Don't worry Bella. I' thinking about it but I'm not sure.''

"Ok." I did not want him to do this it was to dangerous and I want to keep him safe with me.

THURSDAY LUNCH TIME

I skipped out of lunch today. I would have to apologize to Cedric for not joying him for lunch. I went to the libary to do some reseach on the toraments.I did not find much until I found a page that said Teenage Tragedy 150 teenagers died in this toraments. This is something that I really don't want Cedric to do. I shut the book and ran out of the libary to look for Cedric. I ran as fast as I can trying not to trip. I could not find him anywhere I asked the painting, and teachers. It was thursday night close to call the champions I was running out of time. I was running aroud campas when it started to rain and the bella rang.

"Shit." I whispered. I put hood on I was one of my friend Angelica run up to me.

"Come on Bella we are going to be late." She grab my hand and pulled me inside and we ran to the Great Hall. I then saw Cedric laughting with a few friends and pushing him in the Great Hall.

"Come on Cedric you can do it."

"Ya Cedric do it!"

Oh no. I ran faster to the Great Hall and ran inside before I can say anything Cedric put his name in the goblet and everyone started clapping for him. Cedric smilied and hug Jasper and started talking to Emmett, and his other friends. I felt tears coming down my eyes and lean against the door frame. My friends Angelica, Beth, and Hermony came over to me.

"Bella whats wrong?" Beth asked.

"I didn't stop him. He put his name in the cup." I look down and more tears kept coming down.

"Bella it will be ok. He may not picked." She said. I looked up and smiled at her. "Come on then." She pulled me to our table and waited. We had some pumpkin juice while we laugh and talk.

"Cedric is looking at you." I turn and Cedric was looking at me. I gave him a sad smile and wave. He try to smile but he ended up spiting his juice on him that cause me to laugh and his friends started laughing too. Then some teacher came in.

"Sit down. Please." Doubledorm said. "Now the moment that you all been waiting for. The champion selection." He then lift his hand to make the fire go down. The walked up to the goblet and did something to make it red. A name was then chosen. "Beaxbaton champion is Feon Dental." The girl got up walked to Dumbledorm and shook his hand and went to the champion room. Then another name. "Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum." His team started cheering and he did tehe same and went to the room. Then another name. This was it. "Hogwarts selection Cedric Diggory." Everyone started screaming and cheering. Cedric hugged his friend and gave me smile and went to the room.

"No." I whisper.

"Now that we have our champions our first task will be." Then the goblet started acting weird. Then another name flew out. "Bella Swan." He said softly. "Bella Swan." He said louder. I sunk down in seat. "Bella Swan!" He yelled. I got up and started walking to him slowly. Once I was in front of him and he handed me a peice of paper with my name on it. I took it started walking. People were glaring at me saying I was a cheat. I walk down the stairs to the room of champions the gate open and I enter. Cedric standing infront of the fireplace talking to Victor . He turn and was me standing there his eyes went wide.

"Bella what are you doing down here?"

"Cedric I-"

"You have no busness here this is for champions." Victor said to me.

"Bella?" I was about to say something again but then I heard yelling coming down the stairs. Oh shit I was in trouble. Dumbledorm came running over to me.

"Bella! Bella i did you put your name in the goblet!" He pushed me against me.

"No sir."

"You asked the older student to put it in for you?"

"No sir.'"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I dose not matter. Her name was chosen. I'm sorry Bella but tonight you are a champion."Mr. Boutermos said.

"No this right not right! I have never put my name in the goblet!" I started to cry.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Champions go to your common rooms. You have the rest of the day off." Dumbledorm said while he and the other teachers started to leave. Cedric and I were alone. I rip up the piece of paper and throw it in the fire.

"Why did you do?" I turn to see Cedric with pain and anger in his eyes.

"I didn't."

"Don't lie to me Bella! You tell me I'm crazy for doing this and I find out that you put your name in the goblet!" He was now walking to me.

"I did not put my name in the god damn cup!"

"Cut the shit!" More tears was still coming down.

"Why would I want to do this Cedric! You tell me why!"

"Oh I don't know so you can be a show off to your friend!"

"NO! That is your reason not mine! And do you know why I said no when you first said you were going to join! A lot of teenagers die in this thing and the reason why I did not say anything to because I thought you might not join!" My hand covered my face.

"Just shut up Bella and no I did not sign up to inpress my friends. I signed so I can inpress you." I then glared at him.

"Are you fuckin kinding me! I love you already you jackass! We are engage to get married in December!"

"But it was still stupid of you to join."

"Oh my god! You know what if you don't trust me maybe we should not get married then." I slip the ring off and throw it at him and walked out.

Cpov

What did I do why did I have to say that to her. I picked up the ring and held it in my hand. Tears was streaming down my face. I went up to the common room to find the boys arguing.

"She such a cheat."

"I think something did something to the goblet to make it pick her."

"What a bitch."

That was when they turn to me. "Hey Cedric we were just talking about-"

i cut him off " Just shut up." I crawled into bed to forget about everything.

2 DAYS LATER

Over the pass two days was hell. Everytime I would see Bella she has red eyes like she was crying. And what I hate most was that everyone was calling her names like,' cheater, hope you die, and you suck' everytime she walks friends turns against her so she sits alone in the dining hall. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, but she would not talk to me. I was laying on a bench with my friends laughing and talking.

"Bella coming this way."

"Bella, Bella." There she was standing infront of her me. I shot up. "Cheater."

"Can I have a word." She asked in scatchy voice.

"Alright."

"You suck Bella." I turn and glared at Jeff and turn back and walked infront of Bella.

"Dragons. That the first task. They one for each of us." What. Are they out of their minds.

"You serious." She looked away and nod. "Do Furm and Krum do they?"

"Ya."

"Right." Before she walked away I grab her hand. "Bella listen."

"I got to go." She pulled away from me and walked away. I stared after her before I got pissed and ran after her. She did not hear me come from behind. I grab her hand spun her around and pushed her against the wall not careing if we are surrouded by everyone. "Cedric what are you-" Before she finished I press my lips to her roughly. I felt her froze but she then wrap her arms around me pulling me closer. This was home I regret that stupid fight. I pulled away from her.

"Baby i'm so sorry. I was really upset that I did not know what I was thinking. I know you did not put your name in I know you to well for you to do that." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry too." I smiled and pulled her to me. I then heard my friend.

"Cedric come on lets leave the bitch and go." I rip away from Bella and punch Mark in the face. He hit the ground and look up at me.

"Just shut up ok you know nothing about her! I know she did not put her name in the goblet! So just leave her alone!" The on lookers shocked. I grab Bellas hand and we ran up the my common and laid in my bed.

"Baby please forgive me." I look down at Bella.

"I already have." She smiled at me. I reach under my bed and grab the ring.

"Then please put this on. Seeing you without it on kills me." She smiled at me and nod then held her left hand out. I slipped the ring on the third finger.

"Not wearing it was killing me." I smiled and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She kissed me back in that second. I felt that she was still to far away so I pulled her closer. Our tongues danced and breathing stated to become harder. I sat us up so I can get rid of her robe. She took my robe and throw it somewhere, her robe follow. More and more clothes began to come off. I needed her now no matter what I needed her.

**To be continued**


	6. Note

**Alright everyone. I'm sorry, but I'm no longer working on the goblet of fire on this accout. I have a new accout that is for rated M stories. So maybe I'm going to tranfore it to my other accout that is Luna midnight what if you want to read more then go to my other accouts where my spelling is better. Lol. Thank you all.**


	7. Note Good news

**Hey everyone! I have good news. I'm finishing the goblet of fire so if you are dying to read more them go to ****.net/~lunamidnightmoon**** and you will find the story. I'm sorry for the wait, but it' there and I'm going to continue it in my other accout :).**


End file.
